Appendix:Update Log
This article lists out the Update Log of Pokémon Brick Bronze, from new to old. Version 0.14 *'v0.14.2b:' Bugs for awarding BP and Rank Points in "Rated" and "Unrated" PVP matches are fixed. UMV Diving with short R15s is added. (10/7/2017) *v0.14.2a: Some bugs with the PC Search have been fixed. (10/7/2017) *v0.14.2: PC Search has been implemented. Players can also select which people can follow them if at all via the RTD in the Options menu. For Single and Doubles Battles in the Battle Colosseum, players can now choose whether the battle should be ranked or not. (7/7/2017) *v0.14.1h: Minor bug fixes. (5/7/2017) *v0.14.1g: Temporarily disabled keeping held items robbed via the attacks Thief or Covet, as well as the Abilities Pickpocket or Magician. (5/7/2017) *v0.14.1f: Fixed bug causing loss of Pokémon in PC. Speed and Priority on the turn of Mega Evolution have been fixed. UMV Diving with R15 is now implemented. (1/7/2017) *v0.14.1e: Furfrou can now be groomed into various forms in Aife's Shelter, Port Decca. (28/6/2017) *v0.14.1d: Priority glitches during Mega Evolution have been solved. Thick Club's icon in the player's bag has also been fixed. (26/6/2017) *v0.14.1c: Burn damage has now been reduced from 1/8 to 1/16 to be on par with Pokémon Sun and Moon. Bug Catcher Brett in Cosmeos Valley is now properly classed as a Camper. (25/6/2017) *v0.14.1b: The time requirement of Cubone evolving into Alolan Marowak has been corrected. (25/6/2017) *v0.14.1a: Gigalith's and Vanilluxe's new second abilities have been fixed. (24/6/2017) *v0.14.1: Pikachu, Exeggcute and Cubone can now evolve into Alolan Raichu, Exeggutor and Marowak on Lost Islands. Compound Eyes' effects outside of battles have been implemented into the game. Bugs with HMs, sprites and abilities have also been fixed. (24/6/2017) *v0.14: Route 16, Freezing Fissure, Cosmeos Valley and Observatory, Tinbell Construction Site, Tinbell Tower, Port Decca, Secret Lab, Steam Chamber, Lost Islands, Path of Truth, Secret Grove, Silver Cove and Cragonos Spring have been opened. All attacks, learnsets and abilities are updated from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire settings to Pokémon Sun and Moon standards. (23/6/2017) Version 0.13 *v0.13.4: 4 new TMs have been added around Roria, with 2 on Route 6, 1 in Mt. Igneus and 1 in Frostveil City. A resident in Frostveil City has also become the Hidden Power Checker. (7/6/2017) *Event Update: The 3rd Manaphy Event has been terminated. (22/5/2017) *v0.13.3b: Manaphy Event was active on Rosecove Beach once again until 22nd May, 2017. (19/5/2017) *v0.13.3a: Stealth Rock and Sticky Web have move animations added. (18/5/2017) *v0.13.3: After a long suspension of 7 months, the new Roblox Avatar system "R15" is enabled again. (18/5/2017) *v0.13.2: Dark Pulse, Rock Blast, Bullet Seed, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Swords Dance, Headbutt, Slam and Psychic have received attack animations. (17/5/2017) *v0.13.1: Shiny Mega Salamence Hoverboard now breathes fire when the player presses spacebar. Players can now purchase 200 BP directly with 75 Robux, but are also forced to save the game when purchasing BP in Colosseum Marketplace. (15/5/2017) *v0.13c: More bug fixes. (14/5/2017) *v0.13b: Bug fixes for Golden Poké Ball Arcade. (12/5/2017) *v0.13a: The Power item series has been added to the Tix Shop in Golden Poké Ball Arcade. (12/5/2017) *v0.13: Golden Poké Ball Arcade is now opened. A few rare Pokémon has also been made available as the prizes. (12/5/2017) Version 0.12 *v0.12.2: The title screen has been redesigned. All mentions of Golden Poké Ball Casino from the characters in Anthian City - Housing District have been replaced with the Arcade. Shiny Pokémon now have a passive sparkle aura when they are used in battle. (7/5/2017) *v0.12.1b: Auto filter is added to get rid of any illegal moves obtained by previous glitches. If spotted, the move slot is automatically emptied. The sprite for Mega Crystal Steelix has also been added. (22/4/2017) *v0.12.1a: Bugs of being able to obtain some illegal moves on certain Pokémon, such as Ice Punch on Drilbur family and Ember on Alolan Vulpix family, have been fixed. (22/4/2017) *v0.12.1: Hobo's Lucky Lotto is now open in Anthian City - Shopping District. A counter for Hyper Training has also been added in Battle Colosseum. New PC wallpapers have also been added. (19/4/2017) *v0.12c: Bug fix to prevent crashing upon entering the game. (17/4/2017) *v0.12b: The intro has been updated to include Shipool, Roball1, Kevincatssing, Roselius and Oldschooldude2 as main developers. (15/4/2017) *v0.12a: The glitch of being unable to use "Get Unstuck" option inside Frostveil Gym has been fixed. 4 new Deluxe Hoverboards have been added in Hero's Hoverboards. Level cap has been increased from Lv. 75 to Lv. 80. (15/4/2017) *v0.12: Route 15, Frostveil City and Catacombs, Calcite, Martensite and Dendrite Chambers, as well as Titans' Throng have been opened. Roria Town Map has been updated to show the flying Anthian City and the detailed landscape around Aredia City. (15/4/2017) Version 0.11 *v0.11.4d: Ro-Power for "Increase Shiny Rate" was on a half-price discount until 3/4/2017. (31/3/2017) *v0.11.4c: More bug fixes to PVP Tag Battles. (26/3/2017) *v0.11.4b: Glitch of Rivals Jake and Tess drawing out player's Pokémon after the defeat of their first Pokémon was fixed. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.4a: Bug fixes to prevent the game from crashing during PVP Tag Battles. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.4: Tag Battles are now available in Battle Colosseum. New items and TMs were also added in the BP Shop. (25/3/2017) *v0.11.3: Players can now rename or change the wallpaper of their PC Boxes. They can also release all Pokémon in a PC box at once. (11/3/2017) *v0.11.2: The shop Hero's Hoverboards was opened in Anthian City - Shopping District. More Roblox Badges were added for acquiring certain amounts of Pokédex entries. A normal Eevee is now available in Silvent City for players in the official Roblox PBB Group. A new Hover Park was also added at Lagoona Lake. (9/3/2017) *v0.11.1d: Minor bug fixes. (6/3/2017) *v0.11.1c: Bug of breaking the path to Colosseum Marketplace was fixed. (5/3/2017) *v0.11.1b: The Tree of Life on Route 9 was replaced with a white tree trunk resembling Xerneas' Tree Form. Bug fixes preventing Double Battles in Battle Colosseum from crashing were applied. (4/3/2017) *v0.11.1a: The selling price of many Ro-Powers increased drastically. (3/3/2017) *v0.11.1: Poké Ball Stamp Shop was opened in Fluoruma City. A new game pass enabling 3 stamps per Poké Ball was introduced. (3/3/2017) *v0.11h: Glitch of crashing after using an item in battles was solved. (1/3/2017) *v0.11g: Bug of not being able to rename on the Trainer Card was fixed. (1/3/2017) *v0.11f: Problem of being stuck in loading screen was fixed. (1/3/2017) *v0.11e: Level cap was raised from Lv. 70 to Lv. 75. (26/2/2017) *v0.11d: Metagrossite was added in Stone Shop, Anthian City - Shopping District. (26/2/2017) *v0.11c: Bug of Harvest Badge not being awarded was fixed. (26/2/2017) *v0.11b: Cragonos Sanctuary and Chamber of the Jewel were opened. (25/2/2017) *v0.11a: Route 14 and Igneus Depths were opened. (25/2/2017) *v0.11: Route 13 and Fluoruma City were opened. (25/2/2017) Version 0.10 *v0.10.4c: Name of the upcoming city was revealed to be Fluoruma City. (22/2/2017) *v0.10.4b: Players can now see the Poké Ball they have caught their Pokémon in from the Pokémon Summary screen. (21/2/2017) *v0.10.4a: Major bugs in PVP matches were fixed. (21/2/2017) *v0.10.4: Players can now spectate matches in Battle Colosseum. Valentine's Event ended. (20/2/2017) *v0.10.3b: Animations for Water Gun, Scald and Rock Slide were added. (11/2/2017) *v0.10.3a: Red Heart Pikachu's offensive stats were significantly reduced to be only slightly higher than that of a normal Pikachu, in order to limit its strength when Light Ball is held. (10/2/2017) *v0.10.3: Valentine's Event was held until 20th February, 2017. During the event, a special Pikachu with a red heart on its tail and its stats buffed to match those of Raichu would roam around Roria. (10/2/2017) *v0.10.2c: 7 more attacks received animations. Bugs of Abilities not showing to activate after the HP bar redesign were fixed. (6/2/2017) *v0.10.2b: HP bars in battles were redesigned. (29/1/2017) *v0.10.2a: Electirizer was added in Anthian Park. (29/1/2017) *v0.10.2: Rotom Forms were added and are now accessible in Anthian Park power station. 17 more attacks received move animations. (28/1/2017) *v0.10.1c: Modifications of the filtering system. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1b: Players can now rename themselves on the Trainer Card. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1a: New name filtering system was implemented for trainer name and Pokémon nickname. (26/1/2017) *v0.10.1: 15 moves received attack animations. Bug of occasionally not gaining BP and rank points after winning a match in Battle Colosseum was fixed. (25/1/2017) *v0.10f: The intro was updated to include Our_Hero as one of the main developers and the rename of main music composer Kmansong2 to Kyle Allen Music. Bug of the game freezing after many attempts to catch Roaming Pokémon was fixed. (25/1/2017) *v0.10e: 6 new Mega Stones were added at Stone Shop in Anthian City - Shopping District. Ro-Powers now pause when players leave and resume when players rejoin. (24/1/2017) *v0.10d: Bugs of Sleep Talk and Ro-Power for "Encounter Rate of Roaming Pokémon ×4" were fixed. (21/1/2017) *v0.10c: Ro-Power for "Increasing Catch Rate" was replaced by another Ro-Power for "Encounter Rate of Roaming Pokémon ×4". (20/1/2017) *v0.10b: Wild Pokémon battle music was changed. Bug of disabling save after catching Zorua was solved. (20/1/2017) *v0.10a: Master Ball is now available for purchase in Poké Ball Emporium. A game pass for doubling the chance of Roaming Legendary or Mythical Pokémon was also added. (20/1/2017) *v0.10: Aredia City, Old Aredia, Aredia Ruins, Desert Catacombs, Glistening Grotto, Route 12 and Nature's Den were opened. Alola Starter Pokémon are now available in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town. A few Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are now available as Roaming Pokémon encounters. (20/1/2017) Version 0.9 *v0.9.4b: A quest started on Route 9, which would trigger a special encounter on Cragonos Cliffs once completed. Move animations were added on Dragon Claw and Tackle. (6/1/2017) *v0.9.4a: Attack animations were added on Flamethrower and Cut. (4/1/2017) *v0.9.4: 2016 Christmas Event ended. In addition to Dig, Bounce, Fly, Self-Destruct and Explosion, move animations were also been added on Shadow Ball, Double Team, Protect, Reflect and Light Screen. (3/1/2017) *v0.9.3b: BP Shop was reopened with new items added. The price for Luck Incense skyrocketed to 200 BP. Gengarite H is no longer available for purchase. (27/12/2016) *v0.9.3a: Move Reminder and Deleter are operational again. BP Shop was still shut down. (23/12/2016) *v0.9.3: Battle Colosseum was reopened, but BP Shop, Move Reminder and Deleter remained closed. A very unique Pokémon is now sold in Anthian City - Shopping District. Water Shuriken has been changed from Physical move to Special move. (19/12/2016) *v0.9.2: Christmas Event was held in Anthian Park. 2 Alola Form Pokémon were added as a choice for the reward of completing this event. (16/12/2016) *v0.9.1: Trade Resort has been reopened. (15/12/2016) *v0.9: Trubbish was added in Anthian City - Housing District. Anti-hacking script and a lot of bug fixes were applied. Battle Colosseum was also closed for maintenance. (13/12/2016) *Maintenance Update: Trade Resort was shut down for maintenance. (4/12/2016) Version 0.8 *v0.8.3e: "Gengarite H" was added in BP Shop, Battle Colosseum. It is used for Mega Evolving the Halloween Gengar, which evolves from the event White Haunter. (9/11/2016) *v0.8.3d: PVP Rank System was upgraded to "Beta" and rebooted. (1/11/2016) *v0.8.3a: PVP Rank System (Alpha) was implemented in Battle Colosseum. (31/10/2016) *Free Access Update: The game is now free access and upgraded to "Beta". Shiny Eevee reward for early access ended. Mitis Town, Routes 1 and 2 received redesigns, with an additional TM on Rt. 1. Many important trainers have their Pokémon increased on levels. Manaphy Event on Rosecove Beach was also enabled once again until 25/10/2016. (22/10/2016) *v0.8.3: HM Fly can now be used outside of battles. (19/10/2016) *v0.8.2: The new Roblox Avatar system "R15" was implemented. (18/10/2016) (Suspended due to technical problems) *v0.8.1c: Custom Elemental Balls, as well as the event-exclusive Pumpkin Ball, have been added in Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District. (10/10/2016) *v0.8.1: Route 11 has been opened. A Halloween event was held as well. During the event, a white Haunter would roam around Roria. (9/10/2016) *v0.8: Cragonos Peak and Anthian City were opened. All Pokémon Centres had their interior design revamped as well. (1/10/2016) Version 0.7 *v0.7.3e: Fossilized Eggs were added in Lagoona Trenches, giving new Pokémon including the Lake Guardians. (10/9/2016) *v0.7.3d: Bug fixes. *v0.7.3c: Metal Coat and Eviolite were added in BP Shop, Battle Colosseum. (1/9/2016) *v0.7.3b: Oval Charm was added. (20/7/2016) *v0.7.3a: Bug fixes. (20/7/2016) *v0.7.3: Team Preview was added to Battle Colosseum before players engage in battles. (13/7/2016) *v0.7.2: New animations were implemented. Players and opposing trainers are shown throwing Poké Balls when battles start before fading out. (28/6/2016) *v0.7.1: Cragonos Mines and Cliffs were opened. Intro was updated to include Kmansong2 as one of the main developers. (25/6/2016) *v0.7: Route 10 was opened. The game was also upgraded from "Demo" to "Alpha", and some in-game soundtracks are changed. (18/6/2016) Version 0.6 *v0.6.6: New lighting of Roblox was implemented into the game. *v0.6.5: An event was held for 2 weeks, featuring a new and rare Mythical Pokémon on Rosecove Beach. *v0.6.4: New Pokémon were added in Grove of Dreams. Version number was changed from "1.6.4" to "0.6.4". *v0.6.3: Move Deleter and Reminder were added in Battle Colosseum. *v0.6.2: New Ro-Powers were introduced. *v0.6.1: New Game Passes were introduced. *v0.6: Route 9, Grove of Dreams and Fortulose Manor were opened. U